


Crush

by strawberrylovely



Category: Shance - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, One Shot, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Requited Love, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylovely/pseuds/strawberrylovely
Summary: Shiro had a crush. Well, actually it was more like he was absolutely head over heels in love — not that he would admit it. It was just that calling it a crush made it more manageable when he thought his feelings were unrequited.





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is
> 
> i was going for like a “prose” thing but idk it’s just ?????
> 
> anyway if you were looking for fluff here it is lol

The fierce leader of Voltron. The stoic paladin of the Black Lion. The biggest, most in love dork in this universe and the next.

Shiro had a crush. Well, actually it was more like he was absolutely head over heels in love — not that he would admit it. It was just that calling it a crush made it more manageable when he thought his feelings were unrequited.

At first, he wasn’t sure what was happening. His heartbeat quickening at the mere sound of a voice. Something in the back of his mind telling him to move closer when in the same room. A nagging pull inside him every time eye contact was made.

It wasn’t that these feelings were exactly foreign to Shiro, just... unexpected. Especially when said feelings were for a fellow team member.

So when Shiro finally realized that he was crushing big time, it made him wonder what it was that had him so far gone.

Maybe it was his laugh that tickled Shiro’s senses when he heard it. Maybe it was the way he moved, limbs and body flowing like a leaf in a stream whenever telling a story or dancing. Or maybe it was his eyes that held so much emotion of their own; passion, excitement, happiness, longing, sympathy, sadness, and, occasionally, love.

No matter what it was specifically, all put together, they made one being so perfect that Shiro knew he was ruined for life.

He couldn’t help but watch everything this boy — this man, really — did. It both astounded and scared Shiro at how easily just the slightest word or touch from the other could make his heart race.

Once, he patted Shiro on the shoulder after a battle, and Shiro had to make an excuse to leave the room so he could cover his face with his hands and smile.

It was ridiculous. He felt like a teenager again.

Every time Shiro saw him help someone in need, or come up with a clever idea, whoop at a hit target, hum under his breath, dance around the room, sit and gaze up at the stars — however he caught Shiro’s attention, whether he meant to or not, it only made Shiro fall deeper and deeper.

And suddenly, Shiro wanted to catch his attention as well.

Shiro started responding more, engaged in more conversations with him. Smiled at the guy’s jokes and even tried some out himself. He flexed more whenever they were around each other, just in case the other was into that.

He started saving a seat for him at the dinner table, saving the last piece of Hunk’s pies for him, saving his life in battle, if, and when, it came to it.

And finally, after months of trying to catch his attention, Shiro was triumphant.

The boy had gone on a dangerous solo mission, and upon his return, Shiro complimented him and expressed pride in his success and joy in his safety. That’s when Shiro saw it. It was faint, only a quick break in facade, but his face lit up and his eyes held that same emotion that Shiro looked at him with. Love.

It disappeared in an instant, upon a clearing of his throat and a look to the floor. He was blushing slightly, both from Shiro’s words and the adrenaline of the mission, and he excused himself to his room to destress.

It wasn’t until later that evening when Shiro found his friend sitting in the observatory, that he decided to finally open up about his feelings.

“It’s late,” Shiro said, walking over to where the other male was sitting on the floor.

“Are you here to tell me I should be in bed after today?” he said.

“No,” Shiro replied softly. “Can I sit with you?”

“Of course.”

Shiro took a seat on the floor to the right of his teammate and focused his attention to the stars. He grounded himself to them, as if they were things he was able to hold onto as he gathered his courage.

The silence between the two boys was nice at first, calming even, but slowly Shiro’s anxiety made it unbearable and he knew it was time to speak up.

“I need to tell you something.”

The room became quiet again as the pair looked at each other in surprise. When it hit them that they’d spoken at the same time, they laughed and the air around them relaxed into something comfortable once more.

“You go first,” Shiro smiled.

“No, no. I insist. You first.”

“Alright, then.”

Shiro cleared his throat and took a deep breath. As he looked over, he saw the eyes he cared so much for staring back at him with interest and wonder. If he hadn’t been sure before, he was then as he gazed into those eyes, intense as the ocean they’d taken their color from. He could do this.

“I love you, Lance,” he said, the words flowing out of him as they took the weight of his secret with them at Lance’s name.

The brunet remained silent, expression flicking from wonder to surprise.

“I have for a while, actually. I just didn’t think it was mutual. In fact, the only reason I’m saying anything at all is because... I think now, it is.”

“Wait. Y...You love me?” Lance finally said.

“Yes.”

The brunet smiled into the back of his hand as he turned back out to the stars. A small laugh escaped his lips and he closed his eyes (a tragedy, if Shiro said so himself).

“What is it?” the man asked at Lance’s reaction.

“Oh, nothing. It’s just... I was about to confess the same thing.”

Shiro’s mouth formed an “O” shape at Lance’s admission before melting into a small smile. He stared silently at the man next to him. The man he loved. The dim light from the stars around them reflected beautifully on Lance’s face and when he turned back to look at Shiro, his eyes shone with starlight and that same sense of wonder.

Shiro knew what those eyes were asking, so he placed a hand over Lance’s in welcoming. The boy’s glance flicked down to their point of contact, and slowly, long fingers brushed over Shiro’s rough knuckles as Lance entwined their hands resting on the floor.

“Can I kiss y-?”

“Please.”

Lance leaned in before he’d even finished replying and Shiro wholeheartedly met him halfway. Their mouths closed together and a warmth bloomed through Shiro’s chest at the feeling of Lance’s soft lips.

Kissing Lance was better than he’d ever imagined. The only thing better was knowing that now he’d get to kiss him whenever he wanted.

Lance moved in closer and pressed into Shiro, who held the younger man’s face in both hands. His tongue grazed over Lance’s bottom lip to ask for permission and Lance eagerly granted it. As their tongues danced around languidly, the two boys melted into each other under the dim lights of the stars around them.

Shiro was in heaven. All those months of pining, those weeks of trying to catch the blue paladin’s affection, all were paid off as Lance’s hands moved through his hair.

When they finally parted, Shiro didn’t want to stop yet. He wanted to make up for lost time. But looking at Lance, the boy was tired — they both were — and Shiro knew he’d have tomorrow and many days after to kiss Lance without stopping.

Lance walked Shiro to his room hand-in-hand, shoulders bumping every so often as they sauntered along. Gentle laughs and quiet hums filled the air on their short journey through the empty hallway. Upon reaching Shiro’s room, the two lingered outside the door and sent one another looks of appreciation and warmth.

“Goodnight, Shiro.”

Lance pressed another kiss to the man’s lips before floating down the hall to his own room.

Once inside, Shiro felt his cheeks hurting from the large grin spread across his face. How’d he ever get so lucky?

As he got into bed, he thanked the stars for aligning in his and Lance’s favor.

 

Shiro, the black paladin and leader of Voltron, was in love. It was so much more than a just crush. Because typically crushes don’t return the feeling. But this feeling was different. The boy that Shiro loved, loved him right back.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to be like “oohhhh who is it that shiro is in love with???? you won’t know until he says his name oohhhh” but like, of course it’s lance because this is a shance fic lol
> 
> If you like this fic, please leave a comment telling me what you think and maybe consider buying me a [coffee!](http://ko-fi.com/natdashg) Thanks!


End file.
